


All you gotta do is just say yes

by Momorticia



Category: JYJ (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momorticia/pseuds/Momorticia
Summary: Situación: "Estos días has tenido un tiempo difícil. Eres del tipo de persona que se guarda los sentimientos y las chicas del grupo están ocupadas ahora y no tienes a quien contárselo, en tu cabeza sólo aparece el nombre de una persona con la cual llevas tiempo sin hablar: Jaejoong. En un impulso te plantas en la puerta de su casa y le cuentas sobre tu ruptura con tu novio."





	All you gotta do is just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un cásting que hice para un foro, allá por el 2014, hoy me he vuelto a topar con él y me ha dado el pronto de subirlo.

Fácilmente se podía apreciar cómo la mente de Jessica no estaba en aquella sala, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto entre aquel esperpento de cuadro, que Jae Joong había adquirido aquel año, y la chimenea. Sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza de la necesaria a la toalla que el chico había colocado sobre sus hombros escasos minutos antes. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era ensordecedor, se podía contar con facilidad las gotas lluvia que una a una iban desprendiéndose de las puntas húmedas del pelo de Soo Yeon. Mordiéndose el labio, Sica se repetía mentalmente que debía ser fuerte y no dejar que un idiota como aquel le hiciera daño. Con la respiración temblorosa, la mayor de las hermanas Jung posó sus orbes en el chico que hasta ahora la había acompañado, esperando pacientemente a que la muchacha se sintiera capaz de expresar el motivo por el cual había aparecido en su puerta un día de tormenta. Aunque lo que más tenía preocupado a Jae Joong era esa aterradora expresión vacía que adornaba las facciones de su amiga.

 

Incapaz de mantener el contacto visual Jessica clavó los ojos en la mullida alfombra que se extendía bajo sus pies. No tenía ni idea de cómo demonios le iba a explicar por qué estaba allí. Hacía unos minutos, cuando el dolor cegaba su sentido común, le pareció una idea estupenda ir en busca de la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo. Lo lógico habría sido correr al encuentro de su hermana pequeña, a la que le contaba todo, pero esta estaba ocupada con su trabajo y Soo Yeon no quería preocupar a su pequeñaja con sus problemas. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba cara a cara con Jae no era capaz de articular ni un solo vocablo, por más que se muriera de ganas de soltar todo lo que pasaba por su mente no estaba tan segura de que su relación con el cantante fuera tan estrecha como en el pasado. En fin, por motivos ajenos a ambos se habían ido distanciando y desde hacía bastante tiempo que no mantenían contacto alguno.

 

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió un cálido roce sobre sus dedos, redireccionó su mirada y fue en busca del culpable de dicho cosquilleo. Al descubrir que la mano de Jae Joong tomando la suya había sido la causante, sus latidos se aceleraron de forma desbocada. Murmurando algo sobre que ella estaba helada, él empezó a frotar con suma delicadeza sus manos, en busca de aumentar la baja temperatura de las extremidades de Sica. La respiración de ella se volvió irregular con rapidez y sus facciones pasaban por diferentes fases, las más destacadas entre ellas la ansiedad y la tristeza. Para cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron la última barrera de Jessica se había derrumbado y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. Ver llorar a Jung Soo Yeon, la Ice Princess, era algo inimaginable. Ella era una chica que tenía esa fea costumbre de guardarse sus sentimientos para sí misma y contenerse cuando estaba saturada, que contadas personas la habían visto derramar lágrimas. Por ese motivo Jae se quedó helado al verla en aquel estado de devastación, no obstante rápidamente volvió en sí y se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos.

 

— No puedo odiarlo.

 

Esas fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por la chica aquella noche. Después de haberse pasado cerca de media hora llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, bajo los atentos cuidados de Jae Joong, que la había achuchado con cariño y se había encargado de frotar con suavidad su espalda haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella, por fin Jessica se había tranquilizado. Aún seguía con la cara enterrada en el pecho del mayor y con sus manos sujetando con fuerza la parte trasera de la camisa de este, que sin importarle que ella estuviera completamente mojada por culpa de la lluvia la retenía entre sus brazos. Al oírla comunicarse con él al fin su expresión se relajó y con su diestra comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Sica dándole ánimos para plasmar lo que sentía con palabras, a sabiendas de que era la mejor forma para deshacerse de todo lo que un corazón noble como el de ella no necesitaba.

 

— Me odio por ello. Por no poder odiarlo. — Sus palabras eran difíciles de escuchar, pues hablaba en murmullos. — ¿Qué clase de estúpida no lo odiaría?

 

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sica? — Inquirió el integrante de JYJ bastante confuso.

 

— A que en estos momentos debería estar rompiéndole todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo a ese idiota, en vez de estar consumiéndome. — Resopló cerrando los ojos y luchando lo mejor que podía contra la nueva oleada de lágrimas que se avecinaba. — Yo… Él… Nosotros… — En un vano intento por retrasar el tsunami comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. — Me ha dejado. — Soltó, casi con vergüenza. — ¡ME HA DEJADO! ESE GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL ME HA DEJADO PORQUE NO SOY LO BASTANTE BUENA. SEGÚN ÉL SOY UNA VÍBORA AMARGADA QUE NO TIENE DERECHO ALGUNO A SER AMADA. — Tras aquella explosión hundió más la cara en el pecho de Jae y esta vez no hubo método efectivo que consiguiera detener el llanto. — ¿Y sabes lo más gracioso? — Preguntó con la voz rota y una risa sarcástica. Tomó el silencio del mayor como un permiso para continuar. — Que me dijo todo aquello después de haberlo encontrado completamente enredado con esa… mujer. — La última palabra la pronunció con un asco absoluto, el que sentía por aquellas dos personas. — Me siento tan estúpida… No, soy tan estúpida.

 

— ¡Eh! — Jae Joong se separó de ella y tomándola por el mentó la obligó a mirarlo fijamente. — No eres estúpida, Soo Yeon. — A la vez que iba hablando se encargaba de borrar el rastro acuso de la cara de la vocalista de SNSD, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable. — Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, obviemos a Seo Hyun… Esa niña es como un Jimmy Neutrón hecho persona. — Sonrió satisfecho cuando una de las comisuras de su acompañante se levantó ligeramente, en un amago amorfo de sonrisa. — Él es el imbécil que no te sabe apreciar, Sicachu, cualquier hombre podría darse cuenta del grandísimo error que ha cometido ese oligofrénico. — Ante la mención de su antiguo mote Jessica no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez con algo más de ánimo.

 

— No hace falta que me mientas, JayJay, sé de sobra que ningún hombre de este planeta sería capaz de soportar mi horrible carácter.

 

— ¡Pamplinas! Mujer, ¿te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? Cualquier ser masculino de este y todos los planetas del universo se sentirían en el ser más afortunado del mundo por pasar tan solo medio segundo en tu presencia. — La expresión exasperada de Jae Joong se agravó al ver como la chica solo rodaba los ojos ignorándolo. — Jung Soo Yeon te lo estoy diciendo en serio. — Posó ambas manos sus mejillas, acariciándolas con el pulgar suavemente. — ¿Sabes? Yo mismo estuve enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo. Me tenías embrujado con tus encantos. Eres tan deslumbrante que fue difícil olvidarme de aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos… — Poco a poco uno de sus pulgares se fue deslizando hasta acabar sobre el labio inferior de ella. — Cometí un gran error cuando decidí embarcarme en una relación con aquella chica, Soo Yeon. — La nombrada lo miraba estupefacta, sin saber qué hacer o decir en ese instante. Estaba paralizada, aquello no lo había visto venir ni tampoco el calor que se iba apoderando de su cara, ese ardor que había comenzado en sus sonrosadas mejillas y tenían a Jae idiotizado. — No la quería, nunca la quise, solo estaba desesperado por olvidarme de ti. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que me impida hacer lo que he deseado desde hace tanto ¿cierto? — Sus manos habían estado en movimiento durante su discurso y ahora su mano izquierda estaba en el cuello de la muchacha y la derecha estaba colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. — Solo necesito que me digas que quieres lo mismo que yo. Solo dime que "sí", Soo Yeon. Con un "sí" me basta.

 

A cada instante que pasaba la cara de Jae se acercaba más a la de Jessica, ella ya podía sentir como el aliento fresco de éste bañaba sus facciones y juró que había tenido un paro cardíaco cuando esos pecaminosos labios rozaron los suyos. Una afirmación susurrada después, Jae Joong ya estaba robándole el aliento con el beso más tierno y mágico que sus sentidos habían saboreado nunca.


End file.
